x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma
Magma is a character in the X-Men franchise. Characteristics *Height-5'6 *Weight-131Ibs *Eyes-Blue *Hair-Blond Character biography Early life Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla hails from the fictional country of Nova Roma (New Rome), a colony of the Roman Republic reportedly founded shortly after the death of Julius Caesar in 44 BC. The colony is hidden in the Amazon Rainforests of modern Brazil and was ruled until recently by the immortal witch Selene. Amara is the daughter of Lucius Antonius Aquilla. He was presumably a member of the historical gens Antonia which claimed descent from Anton, son of Hercules. Growing up in Nova Roma, she has curly blonde hair, she wears a traditional white Roman toga. Caught up in a deadly power struggle between Selene and her father, Amara disguises herself as a Brazilian Indian, and first encounters the New Mutants. Amara discovers her powers when Selene throws her into a lava pool as a human sacrifice during the violent conflict. Amara re-emerges with super-human powers, demanding vengeance, and she battles Selene. She leaves Nova Roma in the company of the New Mutants, at her father's urging, to the outside world to be taught by Charles Xavier. Joining the New Mutants After the New Mutants visit Nova Roma, Magma officially enters Xavier's school and joins the New Mutants. She invades the Hellfire Club's New York headquarters to battle Selene. She is fooled into joining a gladiatorial competition run by the insane Shadow King. She partners with Sunspot. Eventually, the efforts of her other friends free her and Sunspot from the cult-like control of the games. Magma and the New Mutants clash with Emma Frost and her super-powered teens, the Hellions on multiple occasions. Despite the cruelties displayed by the Hellion Empath, Magma develops an attraction towards him. She recognizes this and is distressed by her feelings. Magma becomes involved in a revenge scheme against the X-Men by the Asgardian God Loki and the Enchantress. Mistaking the New Mutants for the X-Men, the entire team is kidnapped during their Greek vacation and taken to Asgard. The teleportation spell created by her teammate Magik goes awry when blocked by the Enchantress' own power. Thrown through time and space, Magma ends up in the elven realm. They trick her into eating and drinking, thus making her one of their own, body and mind. She participates in a raid on the Asgardian dwarves, where she is defeated by Cannonball. The dwarves, grateful to Cannonball, restore Magma's mind, but they cannot restore her body. Fortunately this becomes moot when Loki's plan is foiled and the team is sent back home, with all magical alterations reversed. Hellions After a time, there is a revelation of an evil Magma of an alternate future. Shortly after that, Magma recognizes her grandmother, "many times removed" in a statue depicting the ancient lunar deity Selene. The witch Selene approaches her to claim having been both the model for the statue and the ancestor in question. Soon after, Magma leaves the New Mutants and joins the Hellions. She trains with the Hellions, and returns to South America with Empath. She later reveals to the New Mutants that her father arranged her engagement to a South American prince. She is captured by the High Evolutionary's agents Dr. Stack and Purge, but is rescued by the New Mutants. Some time later, she encounters Hercules, discovering he is one of the gods she worshipped. Real identity It is later apparently revealed that Nova Roma is not Roman, but was created by Selene using mind control on British citizens to recreate Rome, and that Magma's real name is Allison Crestmere. While still under the influence of the "Allison" persona, she briefly resurfaces as a member of the New Hellions. Return and going Later, she is one of the mutants who appears, crucified, on the X-Men's lawn. While she is saved by a transfusion of Archangel's blood, when she goes to sleep, she lapses into a deep coma. She is revived by Elixir and Hellion, against the wishes of Professor X, who believes that forcibly reviving her would prove exceptionally traumatic to her mind. She accidentally destroys the infirmary and flees. Further telepathic contact with Magma is rebuffed. Rejoining the X-Men When she eventually arrives in Los Angeles, as Amara once more, she meets up with Cannonball, who had joined a splinter team of X-Men. She aids this team for a time, and when "Allison" is brought up by Cannonball, revealing that Elixir's healing had removed the "Allison" personality, she now realizes that it was, in fact, the true deception. Amara returns to the school for a while. When her friend Wolfsbane had to leave, Magma takes over her advisory role, becoming the leader of the Paragons. Magma is part of the X-Treme Sanctions Executive, although she is never seen as taking part of any missions on-panel. Post M-Day Due to the events of House of M and the Decimation of mutants, Magma loses her boyfriend while the two are exploring the inside of a volcano at the exact moment that the depowering wave of the Scarlet Witch runs across Earth. His death temporarily drives her insane causing her to make the volcano erupt and attack a nearby town. She is later apprehended by Empath and brought to the Xavier Institute where she shares a tent with Skids and Outlaw. She is also being manipulated emotionally by the mutant Johnny Dee who is infatuated with her. Because of previous experience with being emotionally controlled, she incorrectly blames Empath who denies her accusations. Days later after her boyfriend died Magma seemed to be healed emotionally and begins an affair with Iceman. Young X-Men Along with former New Mutants, Danielle Moonstar, Cannonball, and Sunspot, Magma appeared to be a member of the newest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants, as claimed by Cyclops. She is one of the first members targeted by the new team of X-Men, composed primarily of former Xavier Institute students. During the battle, Amara turns Dust into glass by superheating her sand form, shatters Rockslide (who later reforms), and is eventually taken out by Wolf Cub. She is held in a holding cell in the custody of Cyclops. It is eventually revealed that "Cyclops" is in reality Donald Pierce, the former White King of the Hellfire Club, who is posing as the X-Men leader using an image inducer. Pierce's reasons for recruiting these "X-Men" is currently unknown, but it was revealed that Pierce utilized the ruse that Magma and her allies formed a new Brotherhood in order to convince the former students to attack their former teachers and allies. She later helps to capture him and then relocates to San Francisco. Magma fights alongside the other X-Men when the Skrulls invade San Francisco. She surrenders along with all the other X-Men as part of a trap to spread the Legacy Virus amongst the Skrulls. Reforming the New Mutants After receiving an anonymous tip in Colorado about a young mutant endangering a small town,Dani and Shan are sent to investigate and calm the locals. During their mission, Magik reappears back at the X-Men's base in San Francisco after teleporting off into the future after the events of "X-Infernus". Upon her return, Magik informs Sam and Roberto that Shan and Dani are in trouble, a situation that will result in their deaths. Amara is visiting with Empath in his cell when she is called away by Sam. Amara questions as to whether Illyana is the real Illyana. Sam assembles a team consisting of himself, Sunspot, Magma, and Magik to go find Dani and Shan. While en route, Illyana asks Magma why she visits Empath in his cell since he tried to kill her friends and asks if she still loves him. Magma stumbles to answer and Magik accuses her of still having feelings for Empath. Magik then tells Magma that she will help cure Empath if Magma wishes and will keep the whole thing a secret from the others. While searching for Shan and Dani in Colorado, the girls split up and Sam and Roberto come across a tied up and unconscious Shan in the back of a bar, while Magik and Magma are tricked into freeing Legion from a box. The personalities in Legion's mind want to kill Dani because she can help Legion get them under control.Legion locates Dani in a jail cell and is about to kill her when Sam stops him. Legion is forced outside where he distracts Sam and Sunspot while he tries again only to be stopped by Magma and Magik. After taking out Sunspot, Magma attacks Legion but he manages to counter her attacks by making her feel extremely cold, taking her out of the fight. Utopia Magma is mentioned by Pixie as one of the first mutants being teleported to Utopia, the X-Men's new island home. She is later seen during the final fight against Norman Osborn's forces with Match, throwing fire at Venom as well as lighting a small area on fire around Colossus during his fight with Venom. Necrosha Magma is targeted by Selene who wants her dead. Selene sends Magma's former teammate Cypher to kill her. After breaking into her room, he surprises her and beats her unconscious. Powers and abilities Powers Geokinesis: Magma can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust within limited areas, probably no less than a radius of a few city blocks. Within this area she can create small or large earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Pyrokinesis: Magma can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, she apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Magma can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that she can reach at least 850° Fahrenheit or higher. Magma Manipulation: Magma can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. Apparently she does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at her target. *'Magma Form': When using her powers, Magma's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. Her hair seems ablaze with fiery light. Neither her own heat nor heat from any other known source can burn or otherwise harm Magma. Although Magma has triggered small earth tremors without taking on her glowing form, she has never been seen to use her power to fire lava blasts while in her ordinary human appearance. Magma is not blinded by the light she gives off in her shining form. Magma's power to create small or large earthquakes and volcanic eruptions is linked to her emotions. She could unintentionally create major earthquakes and large-scale volcanic activity by losing control of her temper and becoming unusually angry. Abilities Magma is a skilled swordswoman due to her training in Nova Roma. Extensive knowledge of ancient Roman culture. Also, she is granted the ability to heal simultaneously when touched by some heat substance. Strength level Magma possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Alternate Realities Earth #11326 Amara a member of Magneto's Mutant Resistance. Affliations *New Mutants *X-Croporation formerly *X-Treme Sanctions Executive formerly *X-Force formerly *Paragons formerly *X-Men formerly *Mutant Resistance (earth-1601) and (earth-11326) In other media Television X-Men: Evolution *In the cartoon X-Men: Evolution, Magma is a Brazilian student with her connection to Nova Roma not being mentioned, and a member of the X-Men subset known as the New Mutants. She was a rather shy and insecure girl, though with a quite fiery temper if she ever got angry, and who also had a strong friendship with fellow New Mutant Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom she is voiced by Alexandra Carter. Wolverine and the X-Men *She also is brefly in the show "Wolverine and the X-Men" at the begining of the episode "Theves Gambit" as a young brazilian girl with almost no control over her powers. She never joins the X-Men in that show. Film X2: X-Men United *In the film X2, her name appears on a list of names Mystique scrolls through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. Video games In the videogame, X-Men Legends, Magma (portrayed by Cree Summer) is a central figure who is a new inductee in Xavier's school in the game's storyline. Notes *Magma powers are also just like the Human Torch powers they can both light up their bodies into Flame Magma Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:New Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Pyrokinesis Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Geokinesis Category:Living Category:Hellions Category:X-Force Category:X-Corporation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Formerly Deceased Category:X men evolution New Mutants Category:Mutant Resistance Category:X-Treme Category:X-Treme Sanctions Executive Category:Paragons Squad Category:Bratpack Category:Moonstar Cadre Category:Brazilian Category:Nova Roman Category:198 Category:Heroes Category:Krakoans